Friendship won
by LAIsobel
Summary: Set after 3x21 as I just couldn't bare the end and uncertainty about the show's upcoming ep. Was supposed to be one shot but turned into multichapter with rather short chapters - as the time allows me to write only as much. Stays in canon - sorta. Lucifer/Chloe ship.
1. Linda

**A/N –** So I've discovered Lucifer recently and fell hard for the show. The start was SO DAMN promising. Well the last couple of episodes had me all wondering though. What the hell happened with Chloe's character? I'd like to think there is more to it than the show lets us know, like some spell or whatever... really how she could have said yes? Just like that? Baaah. And what the hell? Why do they always have to destroy good show at some point? I just don't get it. I'm having a hard time right now with it as with Blindspot for example. Way to go producers!

Well, I'm a shipper and my stories tend to have their own life no matter with what intention I start writing them. So here's my first attempt on Lucifer... My heart just broke for him.

 **Timeline** – after Anything Pierce Can Do...

 **Spoilers** – up to there

* * *

 **Friendship won**

Lucifer was sure he had never felt the kind of pain he felt the moment he saw Pierce put the ring on the Detective's finger. He couldn't understand what was happening but he knew he had to get away from there. He couldn't breathe and before he realized it his eyes were full of tears.

Using all the willpower he had he calmed down and drove back to his place. He needed the confidence of his solitude there so much he couldn't really think straight. When the elevator stopped and he saw the set up table he felt sudden rush of anger through him. But then he noticed Linda sitting on the couch and something in him shifted.

Linda heard him and knew that things didn't go well. Frankly – she had been worried so she decided to stay. She felt guilty for not trying to stop Lucifer earlier but also she knew that the way things went was the right way. Her gut was telling her that whatever happened would actually help Lucifer to understand everything.

When she got up and saw him she wasn't so sure anymore though. He was broken. He took of his jacket and didn't even pour himself a drink. He went over to the piano and sat down without a word. He started to play something she couldn't recognize but she felt her heart broke for her friend. She walked over to him quietly and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." She said softly and when he didn't reply she put her hand onto his face so he would look at her. And there she saw it. Lucifer was crying silently, his lip trembling and in a moment he blinked, sending more tears down his cheeks and turned back to the piano. Linda waited patiently for him to reach the place where he could let her in.

"I'm afraid I won't be the best company today, Linda. You don't have to stay here."

"I know. I want to. If you are okay with it of course."

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends are for."

"Thank you."

And he kept playing the song. She felt the emotions rushing around her but she also saw his shoulders relaxing. The piano was helping him to deal with the pain he felt. She was curious as to what had happened but knew she shouldn't ask him.

"Linda, it hurts."

"I know."

"But it's different now. Not the pain I've felt before." And he looked at her. "What is this pain?" And she knew he genuinely wanted to understand.

"We humans call it broken heart." And after a moment he nodded felt Linda's hand on his shoulder. He placed his own hand over hers.

"It seems I can't stop the tears this time."

"Let them flow, Lucifer. It helps."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a therapy thing, trust me." And at that he even smiled at her.

"You know, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"As a therapist or a friend?"

"Whatever you need, Lucifer." And she got up and kissed his cheek. He sighed and continued playing the piano.

Linda wasn't sure if she should stay or leave but she knew she was beyond being the responsible therapist now so as a friend she decided to stay. She started to clean up the table while listening to his gentle play. The tune changed and she felt her own heart breaking over this.

She woke up on the couch few hours later and found Lucifer sitting by the piano. It seemed he hadn't even moved from there. As on cue he got up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's okay. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

And he sat down next to her.

"I should have listened to you sooner."

"Lucifer, look, whatever happened between you two..."

"Nothing." He stopped her mid sentence with it. "Nothing happened as Pierce was already there putting an engagement ring onto her finger." And it scared Linda how empty his voice sounded.

"What?"

"I just stood there by the window watching them talk and he knelt down and then he put the ring onto her finger and they hugged and kissed. And I left because..."

"Becuase?"

"I couldn't bare it. I'm the Devil, Linda and yet this was too much for me."

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. That must have been really hard."

"I want her to be happy, I really do."

"I know you do."

"But I screwed up. I'm the only one to blame for the pain I'm feeling."

"Lucifer..."

"No, don't, please. You were right all along. I have cared for her for so long denying it and trying to push her away thinking it was the best thing to do. I was so wrong. I pushed her too far and now she's with him and she's happy."

And Linda knew there was more to come.

"Can you live with that?"

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"You said Pierce was not a good man. Aren't you going to prove that to her? Don't you want to protect her?" Linda pointed out and asked the questions that were along the lines of all their sessions.

"I've caused her too much pain already." He said and took her hand in his.

"Thank you, for being my friend." And with that he got up and walked away to his bathroom. And Linda knew she had to leave because he needed time and space to deal with all that.

* * *

more to come later probably... ;)


	2. Love hurts

Linda knew Lucifer had made many mistakes but she could understand how confusing it all had been for him as the Devil was truly in love for the first time since – well ever. And as he was so clumsy dealing with it he had lost the woman that could literally break his heart.

And she did just that. Broke his heart.

Linda left thinking about all that had been ever said between her and Lucifer and there was one thing that just wouldn't add up. He believed he was vulnerable because of Chloe's love for him. But as she saw it? It was the other way around. He was vulnerable because he fell in love with her. And her being the miraculous child and all... well there was more to it. And it didn't really matter anymore now, did it...

Linda truly thought that deep down Chloe cared deeply for Lucifer and she couldn't understand why would she say yes to marrying Pierce as their relationship has started to develop only recently and as far as she knew he didn't even get to spend time with her daughter or mother. It wasn't something she would think Chloe would do.

She had this bad feeling about the whole thing. Something wasn't right and she didn't really know what it was. She also knew she had no right to interfere. And frankly Lucifer was her friend and her loyalty was with him. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything reckless. Brokenhearted people could do very strange and crazy and even dangerous things – let alone brokenhearted Devil.

She wasn't sure she could continue being his therapist. She felt like she had failed him by sticking to the basic rules of therapy instead of being a friend he actually needed more than that. But she would let him decide that. She owed him that much.

The Lucifer she saw today was someone she has never even dreamt of meeting. He was broken, lost, something in him shifted like he had lost part of himself. But probably found another. He found his humanity. He had no mask to hide behind now. He was exposed to the world. And in a way she was proud of him because finally after all the denial he finally faced his feelings – something so terrifying for him and what more – he opened up to her genuinely without cheesy comments or sarcastic remarks.

And what more – the Devil himself desired for one thing only – to be loved in return.

And sure, it could have all come down back to his father but she had this feeling he would think twice before bringing him back to this. Lucifer seemed to begin to understand that his dear father was not that important to him. He had been hiding behind his family issues because he was scared of getting hurt but even more he truly worried the God would punish Chloe just to see his son suffer. Perhaps she finally managed to open his eyes.

Linda felt giant headache coming her way. Life was surely easier before meeting the Devil and his family. But would she change it? No way.

She needed coffee and breakfast and she had to think about what to do next. She was worried about Lucifer but didn't want to interfere.

Lucifer back in his place stood under the shower spray and let the water fall down onto his body. He didn't know how long he had been there but something about the hot water was soothing his pain. He thought about his brother - what would Amenadiel think about his little devilish brother crying in the shower? But he actually couldn't care less.

He came to Earth to explore humanity and he truly didn't expect to feel what humans value most - love. And not only for Chloe as he had realized. He cared genuinely for number of people. It made him see things differently. And appreciate them in a way he couldn't before. And it also made him see how his cell in Hell would look like. Oh he knew very well now. And couple of years back he would just laugh about it and find some hot woman to distract him. But now? Nope.

Besides he couldn't really remember the last time he truly enjoyed some woman in his bed. Sure there had been distractions but since certain point in his life it all had been just to keep up the facade – he had a name he needed to defend, reputation and all.

And as usually Linda had been right – he was in denial about his true feelings and did all he could to keep them from surfacing. He truly was an idiot.

Now he needed to decide what to do next.

Could he stick around and try to prove to Chloe that Marcus Pierce was a fraud? Could he hurt her by not trusting her? Could he hurt her by showing her the truth? And could he even stick around and not fall apart every time he sees them together? How humans cope with all this? Or was Maze right all that time and it would be best for them to go home? Where was even home for him?

He felt so tired suddenly that he turned off the shower, dried off and went to bed. The last thing he noticed before closing his eyes was the monopoly piece sitting on his nightstand by his bed. He wasn't ready to admit it – not even to himself – back then but that evening was one of those he would never forget or regret. And if he had been honest with himself all those months ago he would have realized that he was truly happy that night.

And that it was precisely that which scared him the most.

Oh he had regrets about his life here on Earth. But he could live with those. That kind of pain was bearable. He was the Devil after all. He just didn't know how to live with the guilt he felt about pushing Chloe into Kain's arms. Sure, his mark was no longer there on his arm so her feelings for him were genuine but he still couldn't accept the fact that Kain would love her and not have any bad intentions. After all he had teamed up with Maze wanting to destroy both him and the Detective. No, Kain was not a good man and the woman he loved was now at his mercy. And that was precisely that kind of guilt one of his demons would look for while searching for the right punishment in Hell.

As the sun was coming up he was falling asleep, feeling exhausted like never before, dull pain in his chest and void in his heart he couldn't quite understand or grasp. Was love supposed to hurt this much?

* * *

Don't really know where this is heading anymore... ideas? I'm not sure I want to try to guess what's gonna happen on the show as there are things to be addressed - Maze, Amenadiel and Charlotte, Pierce being Sinnerman, Chloe and her role in making those two vulnerable... baaah.


	3. Dan

A/N – hey sorry for the delay, my younger daughter is sick... well here we go. I have some idea where to end this so there is not much left. Should be around 5 chapters in total. I hope to finish it soon...

 _I got some reviews and PMs about this fic_ _– sorry folks, it's my first Lucifer fic and it stays in canon of the latest episodes. Just my take on how it could play out after he sees the happy engagement moment. But if you would read the beginning of this you'd notice that I am all for the characters as they used to be and don't really like how they portrait them in the latest episodes. I do hope to get to write stories from earlier timeline of the show at some point. I loved how the characters were before the whole Pierce fiasco._

 ** _SORRY FOR THE NAME CONFUSION FOLKS... WAS WATCHING ANOTHER SHOW AND TURNED DAN TO ESPOZITO HEHE... NOW REPOSTED AND HE IS ESPINOZA AGAIN ;)  
_**

* * *

The next couple of days were quite uneventful. The morning after her engagement she met Dan before work and told him about it. He was surprised but wished her all the happiness.

"What?"

"Nothing. It just..."

"It just what?"

"It just doesn't seem like something you would do. Makes me wonder how much you've changed." Dan told her and with that left her by her desk and went over to his.

Chloe decided to put that aside. Soon after that Ella Lopez noticed the ring and almost dragged Chloe to the lab so she could squeal in excitement and give her a hug. Chloe was taken aback by that but at least there was someone there who wouldn't question her decision and just be happy for her.

"So, tell me what happened." Chloe said and didn't give her a chance to retreat.

"Well, he apologized and proposed."

"Na-ah. I'm gonna need more than that." And with a quizzical look Chloe sighed in defeat and told her about the events of the previous day. She left out all that happened with Lucifer though.

Ella Lopez might not be the world's brightest genius but she had eyes and she was very good in reading people. So she knew Decker wasn't telling her everything but decided not to push it. When Lucifer didn't come in the whole day she was getting suspicious.

By the end of the day when there were not many people left in the office she went over to Daniel.

"Hey Lopez, needed something?"

"Just wondering... have you heard from Lucifer today?"

"No, why? Is there a problem?"

"No, it just... I don't know, seems weird he doesn't come in the day Decker comes with the ring..." And she shrugged but something in Daniel's look stopped her.

"You noticed, haven't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that Lucifer has it bad for your ex-wife and she's engaged to somebody else." Ella said and Daniel actually didn't have immediate answer for her.

"So?"

"So nothing, Lopez. Not our business."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay..." She said and in a moment of heavy silence Daniel got up so they would be closed to talk more quietly. He motioned for her to walk with him and so they exited the precinct and went outside where it was safer to talk about private matters.

"Okay, I noticed."

"I knew it!"

"But it still is not our business."

"I feel bad for him." And she really sounded sad.

"He had his shot and he blew it when he left for Vegas." Espinoza said and Ella could only nod. But Dan knew her well enough to see that there was something on her mind.

"Lopez?" And his tone gave no space for arguing.

"The whole Vegas thing is not what it seems."

"Care to elaborate?"

And so she told him about what Lucifer had told her the day she went to Vegas with him to help Candy – the day of Chloe's birthday. Espinoza couldn't believe it.

"He's an idiot." He said in the end and Ella could only agree.

"I think he really cares for her."

"I know that, Lopez. I just don't understand why he keeps pushing her away."

"My guess? He hasn't loved anyone before."

"No way. You know how he is."

"You heard it yourself, remember? Meaningless nights of hot sex. No strings attached."

"I don't know Lopez..."

"Well you know him longer than me. You tell me, has he changed since working with her?"

And Espinoza took his time to think and had to agree with her in the end. Lucifer Morningstar was not the man he used to be.

"He has, hasn't he?"

"Okay okay, he has."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, Lopez. Chloe made her choice clear. She's engaged to Pierce."

And for that she had no response. She was happy for her friend but she was also very sad because she could see how deeply Lucifer had been affected by it.

She parted her way with Dan and went home.

Espinoza was left thinking though. He had never liked Pierce and the whole breaking-up with Chloe and proposing so soon after didn't suit him. And he just wasn't sure Chloe was entirely herself. She has changed as well since meeting Lucifer but she was still his ex-wife and he knew her well enough to know it was not her style to get married after a few weeks of dating and nasty break-up.

Besides he was pretty sure she had feelings for Lucifer too. But they drifted apart and then Pierce got into the picture and here they were... and it was not his place to interfere. And he would never admit it to anyone but he felt bad for Lucifer and was actually worried about him.

Picking up his phone he tried calling him but there was no answer. So he did the only thing he could think of – as calling Mazikeen was out of question – he called Dr. Linda.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Martin, it's Dan Espinoza."

"Oh, hi Dan."

"I'm sorry to bother you but have you heard from Lucifer? I can't get hold of him." And he was met with silence. "Doc?" He tried again.

"Do you require his help on some case?" She asked carefully.

"No. Just that he didn't show up today so I was wondering if he's okay."

It took Linda some time to figure out how to answer him.

"Doctor, you there?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Okay. So? Have you heard from him?"

"I think he needs some time for himself, Daniel. I am sure he will get back to you once he's available."

"He knows about Chloe's engagement, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Yes, he knows." Linda told him softly and he could hear the worry in her voice.

"Didn't take it well I assume."

"You can say that."

"So he's hung-over with three hot blonds in his bed huh..." He tried to joke but was met with sigh on the other end of the line.

"No. He spent last night playing the piano and didn't have a single drink." She said softly hoping she was doing the right thing as Lucifer's friend.

"Oh..." And he instantly felt like a jerk.

"Daniel."

"Don't worry, Dr. Linda. I get it." His tone softened.

"I guess you do, Daniel."

"Thanks for telling me. Bye."

And so he stood there with his phone in hand thinking that this definitely was not the Lucifer Morningstar he had met and used to almost hate. Now he felt sorry for the man as he had been in his shoes before.

But what was there to do?

Well, one thing. So he drove over to Lux and went to see Lucifer in person. He was surprised when they let him in and soon he found himself up in the apartment. When the door of the elevator opened he stepped in and heard immediately the piano.

He spotted Lucifer sitting by the piano, playing. He seemed content but there was something about him that made him wonder how the man was holding up.

"Hey pal."

"Daniel. What brings you by?" Lucifer asked and stopped playing. He smiled at him.

"You didn't come in today and you're not picking up your phone."

"Oh. Yes, I am sorry. I wasn't available today. Is there a new case?"

"No, nothing new."

"Good."

And then there came the awkward silence.

"Daniel?"

"Sorry, man. I just... I know you know about Chloe's engagement so I wanted to know how you're doing, that's all."

And then Lucifer's smiled faded and he stayed silent for a moment. He looked at Daniel trying to assess his intentions but didn't find any indication of something being amiss.

"Thank you, Daniel, for caring."

With silent conversation without saying a word they found mutual agreement. They could understand each other well now.

"Call me, if there is a new case, will you?" Lucifer asked.

"Sure, pal." Daniel answered.

With a nod and understanding smile he left Lucifer. Before the door closed he could hear the piano playing again.


	4. Chloe

A/N – sorry again to all those who read the last chapter before reposting. I honestly didn't notice that I turned Dan from Espinoza to Espozito, heh. One more today. Next should be up within a week. I think two more to go ;)

* * *

And as the days passed everything was quiet and there was nothing out of ordinary at the precinct.

Chloe told Trixie about the development with Marcus and was happy to see that Trixie seemed to be okay with him. She wasn't really attached to him but that would hopefully change in time.

Maze tried really hard to be friend again – both to her and Trixie. They spent couple of evenings together playing board games and Chloe really hoped that her friend would come back for sure eventually.

There was this little voice in her head telling her that something was not exactly right about her behaviour but she was tired of always doubting everyone around her, she was done with it. So she shut the door on that voice and left it be.

She just decided to enjoy the life for once and hoped that agreeing to marry Marcus was the right thing to do. She didn't want to wait as she had waited before – and what did she get from that? Lost marriage and the strangest partnership ever. She had her heart broken and now she was not in the mood for it. Nope, she was not going down that road again. This time she was not wasting her time thinking through all the variables. She just went for it. Come what may.

If she was being honest with herself it bothered her a bit that she hasn't heard from Lucifer since that fiasco dinner he planned and from which she almost ran away crying. Well, she thought hard about it and would swear he was about to tell her something else than he actually had and it scared her a bit that she actually regretted it. One part of her wished he stayed silent and just let her enjoy the evening – and long ago promised dinner – with him.

She would expect him to come to the precinct the other day or visit her at home but there was nothing. She debated calling him couple of times but decided against it.

Their relationship was very complicated and she didn't want to make it even more awkward. A lot had been said and done during the last couple of weeks. She pushed it all aside and hoped he did the same.

But she actually missed him. By the end of the second week without him she was going stir crazy. There were no new cases, only paperwork. And she supposed she could be planning her wedding but she's done it before all those years back and this time she missed the excitement. She was happy and she looked forward to it but it wasn't the same.

But her thoughts ended where they had begun – she missed Lucifer, she missed her partner. And it was difficult to admit so – especially after all the stunts he had pulled recently to make her life living hell.

She knew should probably be mad at him from playing with her life and making her feel all sorts of unwanted emotions but truthfully she just plainly missed him. He could always make her laugh and with his attitude he kept on her on alert which helped her with cases – above else.

She even caught herself couple of times as she was reaching for the necklace she used to wear. While nervous or thinking hard she would play with the bullet there and it would always help her focus. Since taking it off the place around her neck remained empty and yet her fingers would find their way there on their own and it was always a surprise when they didn't find the bullet there and she had to lower her hand back down.

She just hoped Lucifer was okay. But as she knew him he was most probably in the middle of some wild party not caring one bit about the outside world.

And even as she thought that she felt she was not being fair to him. He had proven to be a good man and a good partner. Despite all the awkwardness. And she couldn't really remember any wild party he would participate in recently.

She wished she could understand him better. But that seemed to be impossible. And she shouldn't probably care that much anyway as she was well aware of mutual not-too-friendly feelings between Marcus and Lucifer. And her loyalty should be – and was – with Marcus as she was about to marry him.

When there was a body found in one of the hotels she debated whether to call Lucifer or not. And before she could decide she heard Daniel calling him and asking him to meet them there as the victim one was one of the Lux' regulars – single rich man with the name Richard Anderson.

She was a bit surprised that Dan would call him but well... important thing was that Lucifer would help them.

They all met at the crime scene and she had to admit that it seemed mostly like a crime of passion. But she knew not to say anything out loud before the evidence was presented and everything thought through.

Lucifer was civil to her, there were no inappropriate jokes, no pesky remarks, he didn't even try to turn the victim's story around so it would fit some of his patterns or stories about his father. He told them all he knew about this Richard and gave them name of one particular woman that would meet him in the Lux regularly every week on Thursday.

He was most cooperative. He was sweet and charming. He was funny, trading jokes with Ella and smirking at something Daniel said, replying in his usual manner. But when it came to her he acted differently. And it threw her off balance.

So when they were about to head back to the precinct she caught him.

"Lucifer, wait."

"Yes, Detective?"

"Can you give me a ride?" She asked and he couldn't hide his surprise. After a moment of hesitation he opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in and smiled at him. He smiled back as he usually would but there used to be spark in his eye and it wasn't there anymore.

"What happened, Lucifer?"

"I am afraid you'd have to be a tiny bit more specific."

"You're different."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. So tell me, who are you and what have you done with my partner?" And she meant that as a joke – although it didn't come out as one.

"I do not understand, Detective." And he truly didn't. "I think you made yourself very clear the last time we spoke. However I am still your partner and civil consultant to the LAPD. Which is why I was called to consult. There is nothing more to this."

And he sounded convincing. Too much actually.

"I respect your wishes."

"You are not happy about me and Marcus."

"I wish you happiness, Detective. And I will no longer question your choice. Just promise me you'll be careful. Please."

"Yeah, because Marcus is not who he says he is, is that right?" And she was getting frustrated again. It took one car ride only.

"Precisely."

"Yeah, like you're the Devil, huh?"

"I have never lied to you about who I am, Chloe. Unlike him." He said and something about his voice made her look at him. And she had nothing more to say. They arrived to the precinct and before she could make a move, he walked around the car to open the door for her as the gentleman he surely knew how to be.

She was getting confused again. She had her partner back and yet he wasn't there at all.


	5. Elisabeth

A/N – sorry you had to wait, I was spending some time with my parents and daughters at the mountains... :) Haven't seen 3x22 ep yet.

Here we go with sort of case chapter. Next one should clear things up. Should be 6 or 7 chapters in total to this story. And I can't wait to watch All Hands on Decker!

* * *

Within the next two days Chloe and Dan worked on the murder of Mr. Anderson. Lucifer proved to be valuable asset as he had some information about the man and about his "Thursday date".

There was something Lucifer didn't like about the girl - Elisabeth Graham. Normally he would talk about his suspicions to Decker but this time he held himself back. He watched with Espinoza as Pierce and Decker interrogated her. And there it was, the moment when he knew what was wrong.

"She's lying, Daniel."

"How do you know?"

"Watch her hands."

And Daniel watched it. She kept on tracing this weird pattern on her ring finger.

"She's used to wearing a ring there." Daniel estimated.

"I would say so, yes. And the ring has been there recently." Lucifer replied and gave Daniel a pointed look. And so Daniel left and went through the evidence from the crime scene. No ring there. They had to let her go as there was nothing to tie her to the murder of Mr. Anderson but Daniel shared the finding with Decker and they knew they would have to look into it more.

"So what, she used to wear a ring. That doesn't make her a suspect." Pierce said.

"No, of course it does. She would touch the exact place on her finger every time you asked her about dear Mr. Anderson." Lucifer argued back.

"He's right." Daniel agreed. "Chlo, why don't you take Lucifer along?" He added and Chloe nodded.

"Come on, Lucifer. Let's try again and you can do your thing now."

And so they went inside and asked some more question. At one moment Lucifer interrupted her.

"Why don't you tell us the truth already? You're lying is getting pretty annoying."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, I've seen you in Lux every Thursday and you can't possible expect me to believe the story you're trying to tell us!"

"You don't understand!"

"So help me understand."

So they found out that Richard was trying to hide his sexuality – he was gay. And his family was very strict about this so he had to hide behind the whole rich playboy act – which was something his family accepted – as twisted as that was.

"So it was all just an act?"

"Yes."

"Why? How?"

"Richard met me one day and we just started to chat at the bar and soon we found we both had something the other could help with. My sister needed money for her daughter's treatment and he needed someone to be his lover."

"You were okay with it?"

"Look, Richard was a decent man. I felt sorry for him. Nobody should have to hide like that. So yes, I was okay with it. It worked for both of us."

"And the ring? And don't pretend you have no idea what I am talking about."

"I was engaged. But Peter didn't approve about the thing I had with Richard. He didn't want me involved. So he broke up with me."

"And yet you kept on seeing Richard?"

"I had to, for Bethany. That's my niece. She's got cancer and without the money..."

"And you have no idea who could have wanted him dead?"

"No. He was a good man. But maybe ask Miranda."

"Who is Miranda?"

"She was his other date."

"I have seen him only with you."

"Yes, on Thursdays. And on Tuesdays there is Miranda Wyatt and another club."

"And why are you telling us all this? Why would you lie in the beginning? Tell me, Elisabeth, what is it you want? What do you desire?" And Lucifer was on the top of his game now.

And with trembling lips and shaking hands Elisabeth broke down.

"I want Peter back. I still love him. And I feel sorry for Bethany but it was so difficult..." And she ended up crying there in the interrogation room.

Chloe and Lucifer left quietly and searched for Miranda Wyatt. After Lucifer got to ask her his questions, they had their answer and also motive for the murder. She wished for Richard to love her. As it turned out she had no idea about Richard being gay and truly fell in love with him. And she followed him once on his way to Lux and found him with Elisabeth. She confronted him later and he told her everything.

And it hurt her more than normal cheating would. She got mad and during the argument hit him with the first thing she found on his table. And as he fell he hit his head and died right there in front of her eyes.

Chloe watched Daniel put the cuffs on her and leading her away. She watched Elisabeth touching the empty place on her finger and her hand automatically went up to her neck – also empty without the necklace and the bullet.

Wasn't she supposed to touch her own ring instead?

And she knew she had a lot to think about. And she wished Lucifer's trick would work on her so he could ask her about her desires – maybe that would clear some things up for her. Or not?

She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. And she missed him. The Lucifer she saw today was not the Lucifer she ... Well, he was a different man and something about him was so off that it threw her off balance.

It didn't happen often but Chloe Decker had no idea what to do.


	6. Trixie

Back home Chloe found Trixie on the couch. She said her goodbyes to the babysitter and sat down next to her daughter. Trixie leaned into her mother and hugged her.

"Tough day mom?"

"Yeah. But we caught the bad guy." Chloe said.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Of course it's good."

"So why are you sad?"

"I don't know, pumpkin."

They spent their evening together and when Chloe was tucking Trixie in, giving her good night, she noticed there was something on her daughter's mind.

"What is it?" She asked gently.

"Mom, is Lucifer okay?"

"Lucifer? Why?" Chloe didn't see this question coming. She would think Trixie would have questions about Marcus. But her concern was Lucifer.

"He's not coming over anymore. Since he saw you crying that evening." Chloe needed a minute to remember which evening that would have been. Then it clicked.

"Lucifer was here?"

"Yes, he came in and saw you crying on the couch and then he left."

Chloe knew she had some more to think about. But first she needed to reassure her daughter.

"Lucifer is all right, don't worry honey. He's just very busy."

"Okay, mom." Trixie said but from her voice Chloe knew she was very unhappy – and probably not really believing her.

Chloe watched her daughter fall asleep and her thoughts were running wild. She had no idea Lucifer had been there. Why would he leave? He could have just stayed and offered her his support.

Yeah, like she would have let him do that. They weren't on the best terms then. He was having really strange days and she still couldn't understand what had been going on with him. But he came. And he left.

Lucifer was her personal enigma.

Morning came and she was no closer to figuring out why everything seemed so strange instead of being bright and sunny as it should be for a future bride.

On her way to work she got a call from her daughter's teacher. She was asking if they could meet in the afternoon. The day passed quietly with paperwork and soon she found herself sitting with Trixie's teacher in her office.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"No problem. Is something wrong with Trixie?"

"Actually, I don't think so. I just wanted to show you something." And she gave her a paper to read.

"Trixie wrote this?"

"Yes. I asked them to write about love. Most of them wrote about their parents, siblings or pets, one girl wrote about her grandfather who died recently. But Trixie wrote about certain Mr. Morningstar. And I must say that her paper really got me."

Chloe kept reading and soon she had tears in her eyes and had to blink them away.

' _Lucifer Morningstar works with my mommy. He's her partner._

 _Lucifer speaks funny but it makes mom laugh. I like hearing her laugh. He uses strange long words but always explains them to me. He takes care of my mom. When she is with him he is her guardian angel. Nothing can happen to her._

 _Lucifer gives her presents and brings her coffee and cookies._

 _Lucifer always brings me chocolate cake when he stops by and we never tell mom. It's our secret._

 _Lucifer played Monopoly with us and let me paint his face. Like daddy does. With Lucifer I feel safe and happy. I feel special._

 _Mommy smiles when he calls. She smiles when she talks about him. She is sad when they don't meet. Her cheeks are pink when he says something nice._

 _Lucifer never lies and he told me he would do anything for my mommy. He said she was a miracle. I believe him._

 _I think Lucifer loves me and mommy. And mommy loves Lucifer. I love Lucifer.'_

Chloe looked at the teacher and handed her the paper back. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't grasp it.

"Thank you for showing me."

"You're welcome."

And they talked about a bit more about Trixie opening up. They said their goodbyes in a while. Chloe went home and had to smile through her teary eyes at her daughter's insight. She got all the signs right although she couldn't possibly see the bigger picture. But what did it all mean?

Back home she made dinner for them and wished she knew how to approach it with her daughter. In the end she asked her about school and soon the conversation got to the point where Trixie told her about writing the paper about love.

"Oh, that's nice. What did you write about?"

"Promise you won't be mad."

"Of course I won't be mad, sweetie."

"I wrote about Lucifer."

"Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"Because you miss him."

"Because you miss him, mommy." And that caught Chloe off guard.

"Trixie..."

"I know I know, grown-ups stuff." Trixie said with resignation in her voice.

"No, wait... come here." And they sat down together on the couch.

"I didn't want to tell you but I read your paper. Are you mad?"

"No... Did you like it?"

"Yes. But can you tell me more?"

"What more?"

"How would you know Lucifer loves you."

"Us. He loves us."

"Okay. Us."

"Remember Tony?"

"Your classmate Tony?"

"Yes."

And to Trixie it seemed like that should have been enough clearly.

"Mom, you explained that he was weird because he kind of liked me but didn't know it."

"Oh that, yes, sure."

"Lucifer is the same, don't you see?"

And to Chloe's surprise she could see the resemblance her daughter could see. And to be honest she knew that there used to be something growing between them but he pulled the plug. At first she thought he was just scared but... nothing made sense around that man and his devil persona.

"Mommy, Lucifer loves you. But we spend time with Marcus now so he doesn't come over anymore." And she was sad.

"I thought you liked Marcus."

"I like Marcus. He's just not Lucifer." Trixie added and curled up into her mother's arms. Chloe couldn't agree more. Marcus was not Lucifer.

But she needed safe and steady. She needed someone to be there for her. Someone without serious issues. She needed to know where she stood. With Lucifer she had only wild guesses and assumptions. But to be honest with herself she had to admit that she missed the closeness she used to have with Lucifer. In his own way he would always help her when she needed it and he would never let her down. He was very unusual. But there were those rare moments when he would put down the playboy mask and be just Lucifer. And she knew she never stopped loving that caring passionate man.

She was with Marcus though and was almost sure it was the best thing to do. She agreed to marry him. But was it for the right reasons? Was Marcus what she really needed? Or was he a way out of the mess her life had become with the appearance of Lucifer Morningstar? She cared genuinely for Marcus and could see herself marrying him.

But she could still remember all those words her daughter wrote about Lucifer and had to smile again.

She put Trixie to bed and went over to her nightstand. She took out the necklace with bullet and put it back on. Right where it belonged.

She still had a lot to think about but she was sure now that there was one thing she needed to do first. She took her phone and called Marcus as they needed to meet and talk. And hopefully she'd get to talk to Lucifer soon too.

Yes, her daughter was right. Marcus was not Lucifer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if the paper is awkward, I literally have no idea about English classes and how they write. Sorry folks, being Czech makes that tiny bit difficult.

Now this was supposed to be the end so I mark this as finished. But if you have other ideas... I just wanted her to realize how weird she had been and that perhaprs there was more to Lucifer than she had originally thought.


	7. Healing

**A/N – okay folks, one more chapter for all of you for all the lovely reviews! Thank you! I will try to get back to you tonight ;)**

And yes, I am Czech and English is not my first language. I speak more languages but only in Czech and English I am strong enough to use them for writing. As I don't get to use the rest daily I don't remember much unfortunately... I hope to get back to those though and learn some new ones as well. In time... once my little girls don't need me that much and I actually have time for learning ;)

* * *

Chloe met Marcus in the morning in the office. She wanted to take that talk someplace more private but didn't get the chance. He closed the door and immediately noticed that she was not coming any closer.

"Hey, what's up? What did you want to talk about?"

"Marcus... I.. It's difficult."

"Oh." And his face fell. He had this strange feeling about where this was heading.

"I've been thinking. A lot."

"And?"

"And I can't marry you."

"Do you need more time?"

"No, I don't need more time. I just realized that this is not what I want. You are not what I want. Don't take it wrong. I really like you, in a way I love you and I thought you were the answer for everything. But..."

"But I am not."

"No, you're not. And it wouldn't be fair to continue with this."

And she took off the ring and gave it back to him. Only then he noticed the bullet necklace around her neck and understood the situation. Chloe apologized and left and he had to check his arm. His sign was gone. He didn't get it. If Lucifer was right and Chloe's love was the answer... damn. His gut was telling him that it wasn't – and won't be – that simple.

He watched Chloe go to her desk, she collected her things and left. She took the day off and he had no problem with that. Although he was pretty sure he knew where she was about to go. He didn't like it one bit. Besides he would have to talk to Mazikeen as she was counting on Lucifer having to leave Earth. If Decker was about to ... well this won't be nice at all.

On her way out Chloe met Dan.

"Hey, where you're going?"

"I'm leaving actually." She said. "I took the day off."

"Oh, planning a wedding takes time huh..."

"Actually..." And she showed him the empty finger.

"Okay. What?"

"I broke it off, Daniel. And there is something I need to do." She said and in a moment he caught up.

"Be nice to him, he took it hard, Chloe." He said.

"How would you know?" She asked him in return. Dan just shrugged and pretended like it was nothing to be concerned about.

"Dan?"

"Go and fix it." He replied and she knew they might get back to this conversation later but that actually he had been right. She had to go and fix her relationship with Lucifer. She smiled at him, kissed his cheek and walked away.

Dan had to chuckle as this all felt like things were getting back to normal. Not that he was oh so happy about Lucifer being that important in his ex-wife's life but he had seen them together and he had seen them apart and knew that whatever had been happening between them was a good thing – no matter how crazy and unexpected.

Chloe drove straight over to the Lux. She hoped Lucifer would be in there. She had literally no idea about what to do or what to tell him but she knew she had to go to him. She wanted to.

After the last couple of days – and the kind help of her daughter's school project – she knew that things weren't as they seemed. For once she never noticed Lucifer talking to Trixie about his vocabulary. She never noticed the chocolate cakes. Those two clearly shared a bond and she missed it.

She could remember the night when he played Monopoly with them – and the missing piece of course. She would swear he had enjoyed that time with them. He was no narcissistic devil back then. He was a friend. And she loved that evening. Seeing him so relaxed and happy. It reminded her of all the times when she got to see the real Lucifer.

Sure there were questions to be answered and she wished – not for the first time – she had that blood sample tested when she had the chance. But her gut was telling her that it didn't really matter because the matter at hand was actually pretty simple.

Before she could think more she found herself outside Lux and to her surprise they let her in without questions. It seemed Lucifer forgot to tell them she was not welcomed there anymore. Of was she?

When the elevator door opened she stepped into that magical place and took a deep breath.

"Lucifer? It's me, Chloe." She called and in a moment he emerged. She half expected him to have a glass of Whiskey in his hand but he actually held coffee. He was only half dressed and she had to remind herself that it was not polite to stare at his bare chest.

"Detective." He sounded surprised. In a moment he put down the cup and buttoned up his shirt. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I have today off and I wanted to see you."

"Oh." And he didn't know what to say.

"Lucifer... look. I know we're not on the best terms now and honestly, I hate it." And she knew she would have to continue as he was not offering anything in return – not that she blamed him. "I realized that I haven't been fair to you and I am sorry."

"Detective, there is no need for this."

"Please?" She asked and he nodded after a moment.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee?" She asked with a small smile and he nodded and walked away. He brought her coffee back just as she liked it and sat down onto his couch. She couldn't though. She was too nervous.

"Lucifer I need to ask you something. May I?"

"You know you can ask me anything, Detective."

"Will you be honest with me?"

"I never lie." He said seriously and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Did you come to my place the evening Marcus and I broke up?" And she saw the hurt in his eyes but needed to clean things up.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was afraid he might have hurt you and I needed to see for myself."

"Why?"

"As I said before, Chloe Jane Decker, you're very special. Nobody gets to hurt you. Not even me. And I know I have hurt you before and I am really really sorry." He said and she had to blink back tears. He was being serious. He had changed indeed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Tell me..." She pleaded and came to him. She put the cup away and knelt in front of Lucifer. He looked at her like she was something... How did Trixie write it? A miracle, yes.

In a moment he put her hair behind her ear and touched her face gently. This was the side of him she truly adored. He was so open and gentle. He wasn't hiding behind his facade.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Detective. You've made your choice." And her heart broke over him.

"It matters." She said and put her hand over his so he could see there was no ring there. And then he noticed the necklace back on her neck and his eyes sparkled with that devilish spark she loved so much and missed recently.

"Tell me..." She repeated.

"I love you, Detective." He said softly and waited for her to run away or something to happen. Whenever he had been close to this admission something had to happen. But not now.

She smiled at him, nodded, tears on her cheeks she moved forward so he could envelop her in his arms. She hugged him so fiercely.

"I missed you very much, Lucifer." She said after some time.

"Detective..." He pulled away a bit not really understanding the situation. "I am not familiar with these kinds of situations. You might have to explain yourself. I find it very confusing." And she smiled at him no longer surprised.

"I think I love you too."

And at that she kissed him softly. When she pulled away he was so taken aback he could barely form a coherent thought.

"I know we have a lot to talk about but can we just hang out together for now?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." He said and so she sat down next to him and leaned into him so he could wrap his arms around her. She sighed and felt him relax.

Lucifer still wasn't sure about all this but he could tell he was happy. And had to put a lot of effort into stopping his own tears from falling down. What was this about humanity?

Holding the woman he loved in his arms having no idea about what brought the change or how it all would develop he was very uncertain of himself but for once he allowed himself to feel the moment and he could feel some of the dull pain in his chest lessening. Was that healing?

Chloe looked up at him and smiled.

"How come you bring Trixie chocolate cake?" She asked playfully.

"She was not supposed to tell you!" He said but kept on smiling.

"She didn't. She wrote a paper about you at school."

"Of course she did." And he could only chuckle. "Was it good?" He asked and she could see that his playful part was back in the game as well.

"They were supposed to write about love. And she wrote about you." And she could see how affected he was by that. He would never admit it out loud but he cared deeply about that little squirt and this pleased him.

He knew they would have to deal with Kain and Mazikeen and his angelic brother but for now he was happy he could be with Chloe on his couch. He didn't want to deal with anything for once. He found himself yawning though.

"Are you tired? Or bored?" Chloe asked.

"I assure you, Detective, when it comes to you I can never be really bored. However I haven't slept well in the past weeks." He admitted.

"So sleep now." She told him and moved so he could lie down on the couch, her lap as his pillow. He was sceptical at first but she smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll watch over you." She told him softly and he nodded and did what was asked of him. He covered himself with one of the soft blankets he had there and soon fell asleep, lulled by the soft caress of her fingers in his hair.

Yes, this was healing. This was love.


End file.
